Ark: Giga Drive
by Rocket Rover
Summary: Nova, Andreaí, Bladen, Ice, Sky guy and Zylen go against the evil Giga army in ARK. (OC no longer needed) Phase 1 in operation .Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: the attack

I have a very Important poll up on my profile s please read.

Nova, Andreaí, Bladen and Ice had come back from a long day of taming. Everyone had tamed a quetzal. Nova had tamed six raptors which he had named them R1, R2, R3, R4, R5 and R6. Nova had called the Raptors the rogue squad. Andreaí had tamed 10,000 saber-tooth tigers. He named them S1, S2, S3, S4 etc. Bladen had tamed a Gallimimus, He name it speedy. And Ice, well he had got a Mesopithecus that he named Rocket and a Procoptodon that he named Wander. Rocket usually liked to enter Wander's pouch while Ice was riding on the saddle. The Group were a part of a clan called the Rooks. They lived in a huge city that was surrounded by stone walls. The city was filled merchants from different cities trading their goods, selling Kibble, food, saddle's, blueprints and weapons. Trike's and carbonemys moved around the streets pulling carts or with families riding on them. Little children played with Dimorphdon in gardens. It was a paradise from the dangerous world outside the city walls.

But that all changed that one day...

First, a roar was heard. A roar so terrible it sounded like hell went down the throat of Liam Neeson threatening someone. Then another roar, this roar was gentler but it still sounded like death. Then a huge hole appeared in the stone wall at the west side of the city. And the very cause that had blasted the hole in the wall was on the other side. A Giga. The Giga entered the city and let out a roar. The roar clearly said "I don't want to do this but you all have to die!" Then From the hole thousand's of dire wolfs rushed through the hole followed by an equal amount of sarco's. Then a dragon appeared. 100 dragons entered the city and stared burning the place. It was chaos that was the only word to describe the horror's unfolding before the gang's eyes. Nova was the first to snap out of the daze. "Come on snap out of it we need to get the hell out of dodge and move" yelled Nova waking up everyone else. Everyone began to move grabbing their children and their dino's and started towards the north side of the city, away from the west were all the chaos was happening. All the dino's that the gang had tamed that they survived. The survivors were on their way to other cities to warn them of the attack. Ice and is pet Mesopithecus, Rocket, saw an armoured figure standing the middle of the chaos. The armoured figure looked at Ice, Ice looked back at him. The armoured man walked away. Ice escaped the burning city with his dino's and his friends.

Armoured man P.O.V.

Ice. Now that was a person I had not met in a long time.

Thank you guys for reading. Reviews and favourites will be much obliged. And how do everybody. (Need an O.C guys)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: introduction**

* * *

 **Right I changed the names of most people in the Rainbow six so here is the list.**

 **Dylan is now Zylen**

 **Tiernan** **is now Nova**

 **Emmanuel is now Bladen**

 **Aaron is now Ace**

 **So does are the name changes so now here is the Chapter. I also have a very Important poll up on my profile so please vote and check it out.**

* * *

 **Okay before we start the chapter I just want to introduce everyone in the Rainbow six. Here they are**

 **Nova** **: The first character introduced. He is the leader of the Rainbow six and was one of the two jokers in the Rainbow six. He his equipment are two rectangle metal box's strapped to his each side of his waist. Each metal box's held a katana in it. In each metal box was a grappling hook that let them move through the air freely when they were swinging off things. (Anyone here that watches attack on titan will know what I'm talking about.) He has an assault rifle strapped to his back at all times. Dino's: He is the owner of the rogue squad, which is a group of Raptors named R1, R2, R3, R4, R5 and R6. He also owns a quetzal with a house on it.**

 **Andreaí: Andreaí has the same gear as** **Nova** **but instead of an assault rifle he has a Fabricated Sniper Rifle. (I removed the 10'000 saber's thing.) Dino's: He has tamed none. (I removed the quetzal thing from everyone apart from** **Nova** **.) He is also very polite.**

 **Bladen: Same gear as Nova and Andreaí but instead of a sniper or a rifle he has a bunch of C4, Grenades, homing underwater mine's, improvised Explosive Device's and a rocket launcher that has a sufficient amount of ammo. Dino's: He tamed a Gallimimus named speedy. He loves explosions and bombs. In other words, he's a Psychopath.**

 **Ice: Ice is me in fanfiction. My real name is not actually Ice but I shortened my name for you guys. Ice has the same gear as the rest of the rainbow six and just like Nova has an assault rifle. He is the second joker of the Rainbow six. He has a nickname for everyone in the rainbow six. Bladen (Elmo), Nova (T-dog), Andreaí (Rarely used: Andy), Zylen (Rarely used: D-day) and Sky guy (Sky Idiot or Sky). Dino's: He tamed a monkey named Rocket and a Procoptodon named Wander.**

 **Zylen: Zylen is Quiet and almost never talks. His body language is how he communicates with his friends. Just Think Phineas and Ferb. Zylen is obviously Ferb. Same gear as everyone else no firearms or explosive's. Zylen is a great cook by the way. He cooks all the gangs meals.**

 **Sky guy: This guy is very unique because he is based off deadpool. He has the dual Katana's and the dual fabricated pistols. He even wear's a suit that is Identical to deadpool's. Although he does not the healing factor. He has dual grappling hook that lets him keep up with his friends. He is as fast as a Gallimimus. He is mean to everyone apart from girl's, pretty girls. He is a guy who hide's his true feelings behind his tough guy act but deep down he really cares for everyone on his team. He is always serious but will have a laugh and/or joke with his friend every once in a while.**

 **Sarah (Firedust)**

 **She is an OC given to me by a reviewer named the survivor and the Fighter. She is Aggressive to nearly everyone including the rainbow six members and she likes raiding people. She has a Utah-raptor mount named Tex. She's fast runner and leaner but has is relatively weak**  
 **Bonus facts she's pyro and slightly sadistic and has a hard time trusting anyone due to the fact she was almost betrayed by those she called friends. She uses a Revolver and always carry's a lighter so she can set things on fire. (Hint: She may start a fire with Sky guy if you know what I mean. *wink wink*.)She is not a proper member of the rainbow six but goes on most missions with them.**

 **Now without any further ado, here is the Chapter.**

* * *

2 years after the attack on cloud city.

"LAND HO" yelled Nova as he jumped off a cliff, a Arge egg in his hand as he fell. An angry mother Arge flew over his head in an attempt to get her egg stealer. Sliding down the cliff Nova landed on speedy the Gallimimus. Bladen had let him barrow speedy to get the egg. They had sent a Ovaraptor the get the eggs but with one more egg to go the Ovaraptor became dinner for a very grumpy Arge. When Nova landed on speedy, Speedy roared and took off. The Arge was no match for Speedy's running speed. It fell behind them, so Nova dismounted Speedy and walked the rest of the way.

When he got to the camp, he threw the egg at Zylen, who caught it easily. Zylen smiled gratefully back at Nova. "What took you so long" commented Sky guy "that would have taken me less than six minutes!" Nova glared at Sky guy and showed Sky guy the finger. Zylen was cooking the Arge egg to make kibble for the Spino they had knock out. Sarah had broken her arm and was in a cast now sleeping on a bed Sky had made. Bladen had been crushed by the Spino when they had knocked it out. Under the Spino Zylen swore he heard something about revenge on whoever shot the arrow that knocked out the Spino. Zylen had shot the last arrow and gave away his crossbow to Rocket. "Problem dealt with" thought Zylen.

With the Spino tamed, the entire rainbow six went back to city known as Singapore. It was surrounded by Metal walls. To stop Giga's from entering. The Metal wall had a bunch of different Torrents on it. Most torrents were automatic but a few were man controlled. When the Rainbow six had got back to Singapore, there was a huge crowd gathered around two people. Ice was one of the people in the center of the crowd. Ice had decided to stay behind and guard the city. Ice had a vendetta against a guy called Prometheus. Prometheus was the son of the leader of the Singapore. Prometheus had a huge ego but he was terrified of Sky guy and Sarah. Ice and Prometheus had started another fight. People had already started placing their bets, many knew Ice would win. Sky guy got there first. "The hell you about to start?" demanded Sky guy. Prometheus broke out into a cold sweat.

Prometheus took off and Sky guy glared down Ice. "You..." A roar stopped Sky guys from berating Ice. Sky let out an exasperated sigh. "That's the sixth one this week!" A Giga was attempting to destroy the Metal wall...Again. Ice shot his left grappling hook at a building on his left and shot his right grappling hook to a building on his right. Ice had created a human sling shot. He flew over the Metal wall and right over the Giga. Ice shot one of his grappling hooks onto the back of the Giga's head. Ice pulled in using the grappling hook and cut the Giga's head clean off. The Giga's body and severed head dissolved.

That night...

The Rainbow six were not happy with Ice. "You're going to get us kicked out of the city you half-wit Idiot!" yelled Sky guy "Why would you say that?" Ice had just told them that he had said some words he shouldn't have said. "Ha ha this guy is defiantly getting kicked out now" cackled Sarah "Then I can finally join you guys!" "NO!" yelled Nova "WE ARE NOT LETTING HER IN THE RAINBOW SIX AND WE ARE NOT KICKING OUT ICE!" Just like Prometheus Nova was terrified of Sarah. "Whatever" mumbled Sarah. After they had berated Ice they went down to the place where Nova had left his quetzal. They got on the quetzal, which Nova had named quartz. They had built a house on quartz and had made a pen for Speedy, Rocket, Wander, the rogue squad and Tex. The Spino that they had named Mason was too big to carry. The Rainbow six, their Dino's and Sarah boarded quartz and with Nova at the reins they took off into the night.

* * *

 **Reviews** **,** **favoring and following would be much obliged. Thank you for reading. My name is Rocket Rover and how do everybody.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: AT WORK AT WAR.

 **I have a poll up on my profile please check it out**

 **What up guys. Your man Rocket Rover here. I decided to do something different. For the next 4 chapters we will be taking a break from the plot and doing random stuff. This chapter as you may have guessed from the title will be a chapter about war. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Singapore was the capital city of the fire dusters, the tribe that the Rainbow six is in. The fire dusters have other villages outside the walls of Singapore but Singapore is the main base. The fire dusters had four Groups. One of them was the Rainbow six obviously.

The first group was the D.D.F, the Dino defence force. The leader of the D.D.F is Prometheus. He has a white Rex called Zeus. The D.D.F's job is to defend the city. (DUH)

The second group is the Garrison. The leader of the Garrison was Nova's best friend Ace. He has a blue Rex called Poseidon. The Garrison's job was to go outside the wall and 1: Tame any dino's that are needed or they want. 2: They go outside and collect resources. 3: They take over enemy villages and 4 they go and find lone survivors and invite them to join the fire dusters. The Garrison never attack big enemy fortresses or cities.

The Third one was called the D.A.F, the Dino attack force. The leader of the Dino attack force is Bladen's older brother, Frankie. Frankie just like Bladen loves explosions. He has a black Rex named Hades. The D.A.F's job is to attack enemy fortress and cities.

And the Rainbow six, the last group, has no real objective other than doing stupid stuff and having fun. The most work they did now was going on spy missions. Sometimes they stopped being lazy for a day and help out one of the other groups.

 **Present time.**

A meeting for all the leaders was being held. After landing Quartz, Nova said goodbye to his team and walked to the meeting. On his way there, he took a detour to the shop and bought a packet of baked potatoes and a packet of prime meat jerky. Nova walked to the local Kibble shop and waited out front. 2 minutes later his best friend Ace came. Together they walked to the meeting.

Nova handed Ace the Packet of baked potatoes and opened his pack of prime meat jerky. "So how is Poseidon?" asked Nova between mouthfuls of jerky. "He's felling sick so he can't go on the next mission" explained Ace "I have Xyllo looking after him" Ace then shuddered "UH just saying his name stresses my Ass out!"

When they got to the building the meeting was in, the two boys found the other two leaders already there. The meeting was about the upcoming raid they were going to carry out on the newest enemy. All leaders have to be there. Ace would be away for a week scouting out the Main base of the enemy. Then he would come back and give the report. The leaders will plan out a strategy depending on the layout of the base and use it. "If the plan is successful we will have one less enemy but if it fails the leaders will defiantly be captured, tortured for information and then the leaders will be killed!" Said Prometheus.

Ace went home, got on his white and blue Arge that he had named Crystal. Ace took a spy glass with him. After an hour of preparing Ace and Crystal went to the enemy base. Ice and Zylen had been left in charge of the Garrison while Ace was gone.

 **A week later...**

Ace had returned with a layout of the base and even better news, when they could attack. The enemy would be away on a hunting/taming expedition. At that time they will attack the base and defeat the enemy before they become a serious threat. After another week of preparing the leaders were ready to go into battle. Frankie would bring 10 of his best soldiers and 100 dire wolfs. Zeus, Hades and Crystal will also be coming with the leaders for the raid.

 **Another week later...**

Winter had come. But this would not stop the raid. It was nothing. Frankie, Nova and Prometheus were waiting on top of a hill covered in snow. They were waiting for Ace to come back on Crystal. They were scouting the base. Unfortunately, the enemy had changed the layout of the base. The base was huge. A lake was at the back and it was surrounded by saber's.

Frankie had brought an army of 100 dire wolfs and 10 humans that each had an assault rifle. Nova was using his usual gear. Frankie was using a simple pistol and a bunch of grenades. Prometheus was using dual Fabricated Pistols. Ace would not be fighting. The base was surrounded by small Stone walls. In the middle of the base was a huge metal fortress. With the spy glass they saw a bunch of turrets but they were all deactivated. A dead Arge laid beside a Sparking generator. It did not take the leaders long to figure out what happened.

Ace landed Crystal right beside Frankie and dismounted. "Behind the stone wall are three layers of metal spiked walls" reported Ace. "I'll deal with that" said Frankie confidently. He gave Nova a rocket launcher and 10 Rocket propelled grenades. "When I give the signal shoot the wall" explained Frankie "Prometheus you will lead all the Dire wolfs into the base then set them on Aggressive, you and the 10 soldiers will raid the metal fortress and free the prisoners. Take Hades and Zeus with you but leave them outside to fight the saber's. Make sure Hades and Zeus do not die" commanded Frankie. "I will be on Crystal helping Prometheus, Frankie and the dire wolfs fight the saber's" put in Ace. "Before you fire Nova" interrupted Prometheus "Shot at the metal fortress so you can break the wall, it will be easier to get in then"

Ace gave each leader a walkie talkie. Frankie threw a few grenades over the wall to destroy the spiked walls. Ace gave a thumps up to show that the spiked walls had been destroyed. Nova fired a 9 rocket propelled grenades at the metal fortress, creating a hole in the wall for the raiding party to go in. The saber's started walking to the wall.

"CHARGE" yelled Prometheus. The Army of Dire wolfs ran at the stone wall. While the Dire wolfs were running down the hill Nova shot the last Rocket at the stone wall, creating a hole in the wall. Frankie ran in, throwing grenades at the saber's while he was running. The Dire wolfs and the saber's were locked in combat. Hades walked in and picked a saber up by the mouth, tossed it up and crushed it. Zeus ran in and started biting and kicking saber's. Nova, Prometheus and the 10 soldiers ran into the building. Nova caught a glimpse of Ace and Crystal fighting 2 saber's. The Raiding party ran into the fortress and split up into 3 teams. 5 soldiers were in one team. 4 soldiers and Prometheus were another team. Nova and the second-in-command of the D.A.F, Mike were the last team. They split up in hope of covering more ground. Unknown to the raiding party the rockets had set free pack of 5 very aggressive Raptors...

The group of five soldiers walked in silence around the building. "This is BORING" sighed soldier 1 "Why can't we do something fun" continued soldier 3. "Shut up will ye, you're going let the enemy here us coming" said soldier 2 angrily. "What enemy?" deadpanned soldier 4. "What was that?" asked soldier 5, a shadow had run across. Another shadow. Soldier 5 shot a few bullets at the place the shadow had disappeared at. Soldier 1 turned around two see four shadows running at the group. Soldier 5 saw a fifth shadow running at them. It was not shadows at all. I was a pack of 5 very aggressive Raptors. Outside the building Frankie heard a scream and then he heard silence...

Prometheus and the 4 soldiers with him ran to the sound of the screaming but it was too late. The Raptors were already dead. The scream Frankie had heard from outside was a Raptor screaming for it life. The two groups merged as one and rescued the prisoners. They left the building and continued fighting the saber's outside.

Mike and Nova ran to the top of the building and, with the help of Crystal they stole all the auto turrets. "The enemy are returning" said Mike. "How do you know?" asked Nova. Neither he nor Mike had a spy glass. "I can smell them" replied Mike "Oh yeah" sighed Nova "you have the best nose in all of ARK, that is why you are the strongest human in the fire dusters!" Mike smirked "Well not to brag but..." Nova had already jumped off the building. Nova used his grappling hooks to get to the bottom of the metal fortress. Mike quickly followed. Mike used the same gear as Nova but instead of a assault rifle he used a fabricated pistol. "The enemy is returning" said Nova to the other leaders on the walkie talkie. "Got it" said Frankie. Frankie ran to the Dino gate and pointed the simple pistol at it. 6 six humans walked in. One put their hands up straight away. The others pointed fabricated pistols at Frankie quickly shot the five that had pointed guns at him. He captured the one that had put up his hands. "Wise choice buddy" whispered Frankie as hand-cuffed the prisoner.

 **That night...**

When the Army had come back to Singapore everyone has angry. Ice had sent the Garrison out to tame a Giga. But the attempt failed. The D.D.F had spent the whole day getting rid of Giga's. Then Ice had destroyed a bank. A lot of people lost engrams. (Engrams are the currency in ARK.) Nova sighed It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Wow did not see that happening. I literally woke up this morning and decided to write war. I was really trying to kill off Prometheus in this capture but I could not bring myself to do it. Anyway like I said next four chapters will take a break from the plot and do stupid stuff. A guy is writing a new story called ARK: survival in the genes. He needs four Ocs so please give him some. That is all so Thank you guys for reading. Reviews and favourites will be much obliged. AND HOW DO EVERYBODY.**

 **P.S.**

 **New intro y'all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE MOST DANGEROUS SPORT IN ARK PART:1**

 **I have a poll on my profile so check it out.**

 **What up guys. Your man Rocket Rover here. Well after a VERY long hiatus, I have finally come back with big things planned. But first we must complete this story answering many questions you might have, Such as "who is the prisoner?" and "Who is Xyllo?" Those question will be answered and get ready because BIG stuff it about to happen.**

* * *

It was winter in Ark and with winter came many things including but not limited to the following: winter animals, Raptor Claus and of course the most dangerous game in Ark.

People have died playing the most dangerous game in Ark but that fact did not stop people.

At first it had just been people looking for food over the winter but soon it got too dangerous to do. After a while they started again and it got so fun they turned it into a completion between them. They called it "The Game!"

Now it was tradition. Dangerous but tradition.

* * *

 **Now you probably want to know what this sport was but before I tell you that story I must tell you this story.**

 **Present time...**

* * *

The prisoner that Frankie had captured revealed his name to be Ardy. Frankie against his better judgement had called Ice and his younger brother Bladen. From the moment they walked the walked in, Ice dressed as Sherlock Holmes Bladen dressed as John Watson, Frankie was regretting even being born.

"So Watson" Began Sherlock Ice "what do we have her?"

"Another Petty criminal?" Questioned Bladen Watson, Sniffing Ardy "or an experienced serial killer?"

"You know what I think I can do this myself now thank you please leave now" growled Frankie. "Hush you inexperienced mouth professionals are at work child" Commanded Bladen, Frankie groaned and rubbed his Temple.

"So kid tell me your crime?" asked Ice, smoking his bubble pipe. "First of all you can't call me Kid because I'm like 20 years older than you" retorted Ardy. "Not true everyone on the Rainbow six is 18, Sarah, Prometheus and Aaron are also 18, and Mike is 34. Frankie is 28, and DJ Whippet is like what? In his early 30s and Xyllo is 42 so yeah... Like... Yeah... I rest my case" argued Bladen. Frankie pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a huge sigh. He stood up straight and bellowed at the top of his voice "GET OUT NOW OR I WILL SET HADES ON YOU WHETHER YOU MY BROTHER OR NOT THAT INCLUDES YOU ICE NOW GET OUT OR DIE!" Ice and Bladen stood still and slowly turned around. They took off so fast it would have made a Gallimimus proud. Frankie turned on the Prisoner and said "Get up we need take you to your cell".

* * *

 **Now that we have that story out of the way let's get down to the main event.**

* * *

Sarah was checking out Ice's newest song. Ice liked to write and sing songs. It was called Misery. She knew Ice was going to sing it at " The Game" she couldn't wait until he song it. Nova and Ice were both great singers. Nova being the pervert he is, is singing a song called Animals. The song is about him stalking and fantasizing about the girl of his dreams.

"Yo what up girl" greeted Ace loudly as he entered the room, Prometheus close behind. "I can't wait for "The Game" I heard Andreaí got hammered last year and the year before that Zylen spoke the most in 5 years but he was mostly cursing Ark, screaming and cussing" Remarked Prometheus "Yeah can't wait for Ice and Nova to fail this year" giggled Sarah. Zylen and Andreaí entered the room after Sarah said that. Sarah turned to Zylen and asked "Is it true you went on a rampage two years ago after you lost "The Game?" is it? Answer me!" Zylen scowled at memory and left the room... Through the window. Andreaí walked to the window and looked down. Zylen was standing on the balcony below. "Number 34 down here with his fancy balcony I swear I could get my own balcony if I wanted to" muttered Zylen. Sarah was shocked. She never heard Zylen talk before. Andreaí muttered under his breath "That Smart Idiot!"

Zylen may be smart but he was still an Idiot

"Have you seen Ice's new song yet it's really good?" said Sarah. Prometheus scowled at the mention of Ice and said a little too loudly while walking out the door "Ice's new song couldn't care less got to go bye" Andreaí, Sarah and Ace shared a knowing smirk. They heard a crunching sound behind them and whipped around. Zylen was standing were the window should be.

"How'd you get back up here?" asked around Andreaí, his eyes still wide with shock.

Zylen shrugged.

 **A week later...**

"The Game" had finally come and everyone was at a new level of hype. They couldn't wait for it to begin but first it was Ice and Nova singing.

There was a huge stage in the center of the Singapore. "Welcome to the 76th anniversary of "The Game!" my name is DJ Whippet your host" yelled the announcer by the name of DJ Whippet. "First off" said DJ Whippet "We have the one and only Ice singing his new song misery" Ice walked onto the stage and a loud cheer came from the crowd.

I would suggest to you lads to listen to Maroon 5's Misery it's a great song if you don't already know it.

While Ice was singing Prometheus put on headphones to block out the music. Zylen was busy Hyping himself up for "The Game!" "Yes this is the day I regain my honour after last year's fail" Began Andreaí in a low voice but then he yelled so loud Ice probably heard it. This is what he said "MY HONOUR I TELL YOU MY HONOUR I NEED IT BACK I NEED IT BACK NOW!" Sky guy for some reason had thrown away his deadpool mask but was still wearing the costume but not the mask. After Ice finished singing Nova got on the stage and began singing Animals. (Another great song by Maroon 5.) After Nova finish singing. DJ Whippet got on stage again. "Now for the main event "The Game" is finally here" A deafening cheer went up. "Now for those of you who don't know the rules here they are" DJ Whippet took a deep breath before launching into explaining the rule "There are 10 contesters or as I like to call them Dodo's because they so stupid and they know what they're doing is crazy and dangerous but they do it anyway" The crowd laughed at this and Whippet continued "We let a penguin out into the world outside with a golden chain around its neck, the Dodo's jobs are to be the first to find the penguin and kill it first and bring back the golden chain as proof that they won, other Dodo's can take it from you if you have it, you are allowed to bring a mount but dino's are not allowed to fight each other, we will hold no death responsible, Dodo's are allowed a weapon but not allowed to kill other Dodo's so tranks only, you may think that to kill a penguins is easy but it is not, Penguins are cunning, sly and can easy outsmart a human, Does anyone remember little Richard Tammy Jr. he thought he was smarter than the penguin but it tricked him to fall off a cliff, Gee Richard hasn't shown his face since man I got to visit him someday" The crowd were even more excited now. "The Dodo's are the following people:

Ice, age: 18 no mount bringing Rocket the monkey instead.

Nova, age: 18 mount: R2 the Raptor.

Andreaí, age: 18 no mount

Bladen, age: 18 mount: Speedy the Gallimimus.

Zylen, age: 18 no mount

Sky guy, age: 18 no mount

Sarah, age: 18 mount: Tex the raptor.

Prometheus, age: 18 Mount: Zeus the Rex

Ace, age: 18 mount: Crystal the blue and white Arge

Frankie age: 28 No Mount

And that are the Dodo's but first let me introduce you to my co host, Mike, the strongest man in the Fire dusters and he's got the best nose in Ark" said DJ Whippet. "Good to be here Whippet so who do you thinks going to win my money's on my boss Frankie" said Mike "I don't know about you but that Andreaí fella seems pretty determined to win and get his honour back" replied Whippet. "These are the weapons they will be using" said whippet

"Ice, Nova, Sarah, Andreaí, Bladen, Prometheus and Ace will be using a longneck rifle filled with Trank darts and Prometheus is using a bolas as well.

Zylen is using a compound bow with Trank arrows.

Sky guy is using a Riot shield.

Frankie is using a bunch of different explosives." listed Mike

"In one hour they will go outside to see who wins this year's competition of "The Game" see you all later" said DJ Whippet and Mike in unison.

Back at their house on quartz the Quetzal Everyone was psyching themselves up. Zylen was making Trank arrows left, right and center. Sky guy was making his mastercraft riot shield and Frankie was making a bunch of different explosive devices. Prometheus was making a bunch of bolases and Trank darts. As was everyone else.

After 55 minutes the Dodo's gathered around the exit gate waiting for it to open. Each person drew a stick; whoever got the biggest stick would go first and get ten minutes head start. Zylen got the biggest stick and set off first. Then Nova, Ace, Prometheus, Ice, Sarah, Sky guy, Frankie and Andreaí. Bladen went last but with a Gallimimus he easily caught up.

"We have set up cameras so we can watch the action from the comfort of your homes" said DJ Whippet. "The fight for the golden penguin by the name of Goldie will see who this year's winner will be of "The Game" said Mike

"See you next time" said DJ Whippet and Mike in unison.

* * *

 **Well that is probably my longest chapter so yeah. I have been on a very long hiatus so I apologize but I mean a cliff-hanger as welcome back I mean who would do that? I would! Anyway THANK YOU GUYS so much for reading this chapter. Reviews, Favourites and Follows will be much obliged. AND HOW DO EVERYONE.**

 **P.S.**

 **This took me three day to write so I hope you like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

THE MOST DANGEROUS SPORT IN ARK: PART 2

 **I have a very important poll up on my profile so please check it out and vote.**

 **What up guys. Your man Rocket Rover here. Now I know I didn't post last week but that was because I was brain-storming. I have big ideas so this is the beginning of what in like to call Phase 1. Also UPDATE. I mean the other stories haven't been updating. I'm talking to Dinohunterjack and yutyrannusrex. Your stories are great but you're not updating. Please update. Btw there is a cinemasins reference in here say in the reviews if you found it and tell others what it was if you want. Now without further ado here is the story.**

* * *

Zylen was rushing through the woods. He knew what was going on but he had to know. He had to know if this alliance was real. He stood by a tree in a certain part of the forest. Sky guy was waiting there for him.

"So is it true?" began Zylen "you want to make a alliance?"

Sky guy gave a curt nod. "It is true"

Zylen smiled. He took out his compound bow and looked around. Sky guy took out his riot shield and looked at Zylen for confirmation. They moved off quickly.

In the arctic biome. Prometheus and Frankie were making a similar deal. Prometheus gave Frankie all his bolases. They both got Zeus and with Frankie at the reins they rode off.

Andreaí was tearing through the forest viciously. I mean even the Giga's ran. Then he saw it. Goldie the penguin. The object of his redemption. The object of his shame. He ran at Goldie, shooting blindly as he ran. Goldie stared at him as if he was stupid. Goldie side stepped. Andreaí fell off the cliff behind Goldie. When he hit the ground, Andreaí screamed so loud they had to cover their ears back at the city.

"OH that was a horrible fail by Andreaí he should have looked where's he's going" said DJ Whippet. Mike had fallen off his chair laughing. "Cliff...Side step...Idiot...Andreaí...never going to let him hear the end of it" he wheezed out between laughing.

Zylen and Sky guy were walking through a forest, when they heard a roar and the ground started shaking. It was Frankie and Prometheus on Zeus. Zylen shot an arrow at Frankie and rolled to the right. Frankie, who was on the reins, used the bolases that Prometheus gave him to hit the Trank arrow away. Sky guy put up his riot shield and went flying back when Zeus hit him. Zeus hit the shield so Sky guy took no damage. Frankie jumped down from Zeus and started swinging the bolas above his head. Sky guy put up his shield and called out to Zylen "Get Frankie I got Prometheus" Zylen gave a curt nod and shot 6 arrows at Zeus before shooting one at Frankie who hit it away with the bolas. Sky guy ran up the tail of Zeus and punched Prometheus. Pro shot a bunch of Trank darts at Sky guy before hitting over the head with the Longneck Rifle. Sky guy threw up his shield and grabbed the bottom corners of it. He then used all his strength and hit Prometheus in the face. Pro fell to the ground unconscious. Zeus Roared and threw off Sky guy. Zylen turned and shot an arrow at Zeus. It hit Zeus in the neck and Zeus fell unconscious. Frankie threw the bolas at Zylen and Zylen fell to the ground and hit his head off a rock. Sky guy threw his riot shield at Frankie. It hit Frankie square in the chest. Sky guy ran to Prometheus's body and took a Trank dart. He sprinted at Frankie and stabbed him in the stomach. Frankie instantly fell asleep. Sky guy helped Zylen up and helped him to his feet. They walked away sadly, who wouldn't they just had to fight some of their best friends and attacked an innocent Dino who was just doing what he was told.

Back at Singapore Mike was fuming. "WHO THE HELL THEY THINK THEY ARE GOING AROUND HITTING MY BOSS ON THE HEAD LIKE HE'S SOME KIND OF COMPY HOW DARE YOU I HOPE YOU DIE IN YOUR SLEEP" yelled Mike. DJ Whippet on the other hand was balling his eyes out. "Had to fight their own friends... Assaulted a innocent Rex... sorrow in their eyes as they left" he cried between sobs. After a few minutes he composed himself. "Unfortunately those are the rules of "The Game" so we are extremely sorry" said DJ Whippet and Mike in unison. Mike growled at the end of these words and Whippet sniffed.

Nova was moving through the forest slowly, creeping through the shrubbery like a Raptor. R2 the Raptor crouched beside him moving so quietly that Nova had to check he was still with him every 10 seconds. Then they saw Goldie.

Goldie was standing by a tree looking unconcerned that he was being hunted by a bunch of people. He saw Nova and R2 looking at him through the bushes. Slowly, he backed away until his back was on a tree. He glared at them as if daring them come at him. "Okay R2 go and kill him and make it fast and quick" muttered Nova to R2 while stroking him on the head. R2 growled menacingly and sprinted forward. Goldie ducked and R2 got a mouth full of wood from the tree. When Goldie ducked R2 bite the tree behind Goldie instead of Goldie.

R2 swallowed the wood and started choking. Nova ran forward and wrapped his arms around R2's stomach and started squeezing it. R2 coughed up the wood and whimpered. Nova stroked him to calm him down. Goldie had slipped away to a nearby tree and started pecking it. Nova ran at Goldie, hoping that he could catch Goldie and feed him to R2. Goldie finished pecking the tree and side stepped. He had cut through the tree trunk and it started to fall. Nova turned around and ran back. He knew he had to go to the side but the tree was extremely tall and wide and beside he had to move R2 to the side. He just managed to push R2 out of the way of the falling tree. He jumped to the side but is foot got caught on a Goldie who was lying on the floor. Goldie quickly rolled out of the shadow of the falling tree and stood up. He waddled away as fast as he could and then slid down a nearby hill on his belly. Nova crawled quickly from under the falling trees shadow but everything from his right knee down was caught under a tree. R2 walked over to him and tried to pull him out.

 **Back at Singapore...**

DJ Whippet was pinching the bridge of his nose. "He could have ran to the side but no he ran straight" Mike was laughing his butt off. "He obviously went to the Prometheus school of running away from things" said Mike which caused people watching "The Game" at home to collapse in fits of giggles.

Ice was walking through the forest slowly with his hands behind his head. He was in no hurry to find Goldie and be embarrassed. Actually Ice had lost his dignity at a young age so he could no longer be embarrassed. In fact he could walk around naked on national TV and give a damn. Rocket sat on his soldier chitterling and chattering as if he was talking to Ice. "I know I know but are you really looking forward to being embarrassed" said Ice. Rocket screeched loudly. "Good point I know I can't get embarrassed but you can so if you want to be embarrassed on national TV that's you business" replied Ice. Rocket beat his and let out three deep "oh ohh ohhh" Ice sighed and said "Okay we'll go find Goldie keep your hair on" Ice set off at a jog. Rocket screeched and beat Ice on the head. "FINE" yelled Ice and took off running. Ice was running so fast Rocket had to hold onto his shirt.

Bladen was standing on the top of Mount Megapithecus. Mount Megapithecus was the second largest mountain in Ark. It had a large Obelisk flying over it. People knew that they could upload their Dino's in it to keep them safe. Every year the leaders go and save Singapore in case of large scale destruction. This was done so if Singapore was destroyed they could download saved data of Singapore so it can be rebuilt and dead Dino's can be resurrected. But this can only be done on Mount Obelisk the tallest mountain in Ark. Every other Obelisk can only upload Dino's. Mount Lysrix was the third biggest mountain in Ark and very popular. In fact it wasn't a mountain it was a volcano. There were rumours that a Dragon was living in the volcano crater. There was a cave at the base and anyone that entered never came back. There was a legend that a Giant spider lived there. The Giant spider went by the name the Brood Mother or Broodmother Lysrix, hence the name mount Lysrix. In the volcano crater there was another Obelisk. From a bird's-eye view the mountains formed a triangle. Mount Megapithecus Obelisk was green, Mount Lysrix Obelisk was red and Mount Obelisk had blue Obelisk.

Anyway Bladen was standing next to Goldie on the summit of Mount Megapithecus. "Okay if I reach the base first I get the golden locket and I get to kill you?" asked Bladen. Goldie nodded. "And if you win I have to try a ride a untamed Beelzebufo for 30 minutes and Speedy is not allowed to help?" Another nod from Goldie.

 ** _Back at Singapore..._**

Whippet, Mike and the rest of Singapore were placing bets on who would win.

Bladen got on Speedy and counted down from 3. Goldie slid down the mountain on his stomach. Now a Gallimimus was fast but going downhill they were nearly at the speed of light. Goldie was just as fast, sliding down the hill on his belly. Unfortunately for Bladen turning was a huge problem. When they tried to turn the speed went against them and they could not slow down so they would sometimes hit a rock and flip. All Goldie had to do was lean left or right. Bladen and Speedy were nearly at the base put all off a sudden they hit a tree. Bladen flew off Speedy and hit a boulder and slumped on the ground. Goldie reached the ground and after Bladen and Speedy reached the base, Goldie led them to an army of Beelzebufo in the swamplands. Bladen jumped on the biggest Beelzebufo and screamed while he was thrown everywhere. He clung on for dear life. Then suddenly the Beelzebufo jumped into a swamp. 5 Sarco's where in the pond and instantly swam at the spot the Beelzebufo was a second before. The Beelzebuf jumped out of the pond with Bladen still on his back and hopped away from the pond. The rest of the Beelzbufo's followed soon after. The sarco's crawled out of the pond and chased the Beelzebufo. Speedy ran after his master, who was still screaming his head off. Goldie walked off.

"Ha that was awesome" cried Whippet happily. Mike was looking disgusted "How bad can you be at riding wild Beelzebuf honestly it's easy I do it every Moring just for fun"

Sarah met Sky guy and Zylen and fought both off them. She knocked out Zylen and She and Sky guy cancelled each other out.

Andreaí was not done. He had tracked down Goldie and was going to eliminate him and get the gold chain. He heard a cry off triumph and looked up. Ace was sitting on top of Crystal who was diving out of the air. He ran forward and punched Crystal in the face. Crystal hit the ground and Ace fell off. Ace quickly got up and jumped for the chain. Andreaí jumped for the chain at the same time. They both got the chain. They looked at each other and shook hands. They held up the chain together to show that they won together. This was not the first time two people won. This had happened 31 times before. They picked up Goldie and flew home on Crystal.

When they got back the other Dodo's were already there all bandaged up. DJ Whippet and Mike were both on the stage, each holding a microphone. Mike took one of Andreaí hands and DJ Whippet took one of Ace's hands. Mike and DJ Whippet lifted the hands they were holding into the air. A loud cheer went up from the crowd. "Here are our winners of the 76th edition of "The Game" yelled Whippet. "I got one question for you" began Mike "and its why did you bring back Goldie **_alive?_** " "We didn't want to kill her" answered Ace."What are you going to do with her?" asked Whippet "Keep her as a pet I guess" replied Andreaí. The crowd clapped and cheered at this.

"Before you go the losers have to get their punishment!" said Mike happily. The losers gulped nervously. "If you're wondering why we don't tell the Dodo's what the punishment is then we'll tell you it's because it generally makes the Dodo's try harder" explained DJ Whippet sensing the confusion in the crowd. "Aaand the punishment isss that they cannot buy food from the city or any other place, they have to hunt it themselves" said Mike, enjoying himself a bit too much. The other Dodo's groaned. Andreaí smirked at them and Ace shot them a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you guys for watching the 76th edition of "The Game" said Mike "I am DJ Whippet this is my co-host Mike" said DJ Whippet. "And we will see you all next year" said Whippet and Mike in unison. They sighed out and everyone left the stage area.

Then Andreaí yelled at the top of his voice "MY HONOUR I HAVE REGAINED IT SUCK IT LOSERS"

* * *

 **Well that a episode and a half. I had originally planned to let Ace win alone but changed my mind. Also OVER 2000 WORDS I AVE BROKEN MY OWN RECORD WHAT A GUY I AM. Also the reason this came out so was because of Dinohunterjack giving me some great advice so give him a pat on the back. That's all I have to say so THANK YOU GUYS so much for reading this chapter. Reviews, Favourites and Follows will be much obliged. My name is Rocket Rover and HOW DO EVERYBODY.**

 **P.S.**

 **I may have changed my outro a tiny bit. Also please vote in my poll.**

 **P.S.S**

 **Also sorry for any confusion I cause for changing the names but I had to.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**THE HUNGER GAMES**_

 **What up guy. Your man Rocket Rover here. So this chapter was originally supposed to go on the story on Monday but my computer stopped working. it's fixed now so we're fine. This is a important chapter so please read carefully. Other than that welcome back to another chapter of Giga drive.**

* * *

Back at the apartment that the Rainbow six and Frankie, Ace, Prometheus and Sarah lived in there was a huge argument going on. It was about the recent events in "The Game." Of course they taught it was unfair that Andreaí and Ace could buy food. Andreaí actually called it the Hunger games. This only served to annoy them even more. They were going hunting today. Andreaí was going around yelling in Singapore that the losers of "The Game" were playing the Hunger Games. Andreaí was extremely happy until Ace told him he had to come along. He refused but Ace forced him. Everyone was using their own form of equipment. Here it is:

Ice: Assault Rifle.

Nova: Dual Metal Swords.

Sky guy: Riot shield.

Zylen: Compound Bow.

Bladen: using a bunch of explosives and a metal pick(you'd be surprised how useful metal picks are)

Andreaí: Fabricated Sniper Rifle.

Frankie: using a bunch of different explosives and a Revolver (Revolver = Simple pistol)

Prometheus: Dual fabricated Pistols.

Sarah: Metal Pike

Ace: Electric prod.

Ace had made his Electric prod so it doesn't to be remade every time it used. Basically it just needs to be recharged every week to work properly.

They moved out of the city, bringing their mounts with them. Nova brought R2 for himself and R6 for Andreaí. Quartz was following them. Sarah brought Tex, Bladen Brought Speedy, Zylen and Sky guy are riding with Bladen on Speedy, Frankie was bringing his black Rex Hades, Prometheus was bringing his white Rex Zeus, Ice of course was bring Rocket and his Procoptodon Wander. Ace was bringing Crystal the white and blue Arge. Ace's Blue Rex Poseidon was staying at home (Important detail!) The Rainbow six and company decided to go after Mammoths, since they were one of the only animals out at winter and they had lots of meat.

They were currently waiting in the Arctic biome, watching a herd of Mammoths. One of the older Mammoths had slowed down. Zylen lifted his bow ad shot a Metal arrow at its head. In one shot Zylen had taken down a full grown Mammoth. They quickly skinned it and took the meat. They were about to cook it when the Herd came stampeding back chasing them away. They all got separated, all were hungry and Andreaí was beyond mad. If Ace hadn't made him come here he would be at home laughing off more than just his butt. When he saw Hide or Hair of Ace he would shoot it with nothing less then spite. No mercy. Cursing the existence of Ace he moved on with R6.

Ice and Prometheus had been stuck together and in less than 5 seconds they were already arguing. "Let's go south away from the Mammoths" yelled Pro "Let's go north" yelled Ice

"That's where the Mammoths are"

"That's where your face is!"

Prometheus looked ready to throw a punch but they heard a roar. Ice hopped on Wander and Prometheus climbed on Zeus. Rocket the monkey was sleeping in Wander's pouch. They quickly moved off not wanting to meet who made that roar. Much to Prometheus's dislike they went north. They saw bunch of Giga's sitting around a camp fire. An army of humans in flak armour sat around camp fire. Planning and arguing. "We should come from the south less Turrets" yelled one guy "Yeah but the wall is more reinforced" argued another man. "Screw it lets go north west" said a woman this time. "SHUT UP KEEEELLLLLLY!" yelled everyone else. "Sounds like they want to attack Singapore" whispered Ice "What should we do other than go in guns blazing?" asked Prometheus. "We should find and tell the others and then organise an ambush to take them down" answered Ice. It was a mark of how serious the situation was that neither of them argued. They were sneaking away when they heard "SHUT UP KEEEELLLLY!"

Sarah and Tex moving quietly threw the forest. Tex was moving very fast. Tex had picked up the scent of R2 and Nova. When Sarah met up with Nova and R2 something strange happened. Tex went to R2 and nuzzled up to him. Nova looked confused and Sarah looked disgusted. Then Nova panicked. "I didn't tell her to do that I swear!" blurted out Nova. "I know that so shut up" Nova calmed down quickly so not to annoy Sarah. They walked a few miles in silence before coming across Sky guy who helped their hunt down two Phiomia. They ate everything so quick that their stomachs had not even processed the first bite yet. They moved off trying to find the others.

"What's up what's up what's up" called out Bladen when he saw his brother Frankie. "Hey little bro you need to be quiet there a Spino out there" Bladen crouched beside Frankie and looked at the Spino. "I thinking of taking it on with Hades help" explained Frankie quietly. "Me and speedy will help then" said Bladen. They surrounded the Spino with C4. The moment the Spino walked over the C4, Bladen set them off. The Spino took off. Bladen jumped out at it. The Spino stopped and glared at Bladen. Bladen glared back. Bladen and the Spino ran at each other. Bladen slid under the Spino's legs and used his Metal pick to cut the back leg. The Spino fell down and Hades came and finished it. "Whelp that was easy" commented Frankie. "Speak for yourself you didn't anything" complained Bladen "Running at a Spino is probably the dumbest thing I have ever and will ever do and we all know I've done some pretty stupid stuff in my life" The brothers moved off and met Sarah, Nova and Sky guy.

Andreaí was still after Ace and was thinking of killing him and blaming it on dire wolves but his plans were foiled when Zylen found him. Andreaí didn't want to kill Zylen so he gave up on the plan. When they found Ace R6 started to act weirdly. Andreaí hopped on him and he took off. Ace got on Crystal and picked up Zylen. Zylen, Ace and Andreaí met up with the others thanks to R6 and his great sense of smell.

Ice and Prometheus gave up on trying to find the others and ran back to the place where the army was but the army was gone. Only thing left was the remains of a campfire. They decided to head back to Singapore hoping to meet the others on their way back. And they did. When they reached Singapore they saw a huge hole in the wall and all the turrets were firing inside the City instead off outside. The group ran in to find a huge Giga looking at them. They took off. A bunch of men and women in blue and green flak armour with metal swords were running around causing problem aided and abetted by the Giga's. A green flag with a blue Giga in the center was flying over a huge building. The rainbow six and company ran back to their apartment. The D.D.F., Garrison and D.A.F. were all fighting the attacking army. "What should we do?" asked Ice when they got back to the apartment. "Fight back off coarse" said Sky guy who was always getting into fights "This is our city not theirs." Nova stood on the table and cleared his throat. "Alright listen up this is a real fight many off you have never been in one so this is very different. Here's the plan: Zylen, Sarah, Frankie and Sky guy are our best fighters so they should go on the front line and take on the Giga's. Andreaí, Bladen and Ace you guys are the most polite EVACUATE THE CITIZINSENS they are the first priority. Once you are finished go and fight the humans stay away from the Giga's. All off you should set your Dino's on aggressive, put Goldie on the front line. Ice, Prometheus and me will do what we do best" said Nova, walking over to a window. "And what would that be?" asked Sarah folding her arms. "Destroying everything in sight" Nova replied and jumped out the Window. "I hate it when he does that" muttered Ice.

The Rainbow six and company followed the orders and soon a full scale riot was underway. Because of Goldie. Goldie was going around causing more trouble than Ice could manage in a year and that is A LOT of trouble. Because of the Flak armour bullets and Zylen's arrows had to go in the Neck. Bladen and Frankie's explosive had caused the most damage. Nova wasn't doing so bad himself. He had got the Enemies into a building being held up by a single pillar. He kicked down the pillar and ran off. The building collapsed on the evil men and women inside.

They seemed to be winning but then a dragon appeared. One hundred Dragons flew in and set the place on fire. The D.D.F, Garrison and D.A.F had run off leaving only the Rainbow six and company left to defend Singapore. "Ice there's a man in TEK armour on top of the building with the flag you should go get him I think he's the boss of this attack" said Sky guy. Ice grabbed Zylen's hand and pulled him to the building with him. They met Mike on the way and dragged him along to. When they reached the top of the building there was an angry dragon and a man in TEK armour looking at them. While Zylen and Mike fought the man in armour, Ice freed the Dragon who said his name was August. August went and killed the other hundred dragons and then flew away in the direction of Mount Lysrix. Ice turned around to fight the man. Zylen shot an arrow at the man's head but he caught it. The man picked up Mike, stabbed him throw the heart and lobbed him off the building. Of course Mike, being the Heartless bully he was, didn't have a heart so no damage taken. He landed on the ground and quickly got up to fight the other men around him. The man in TEK armour ran away. He called a retreat and the men and women in flak armour ran out. Sky guy, Zylen, Sarah and Frankie had wiped out the enemy Giga's. The man turned around and yelled "You will rue the day you messed with the Giga Army"

"Uh guys you might not want to see this but you have to" said Mike. They walked over to where Mike was standing and Nova and Ace fell to the ground in tears. There, lying on the ground in a pool of blood and death was R1, R3, R4, R5 and Poseidon, Ace's blue Rex.

The team had lost more than they have ever won.

* * *

 **Okay let me explain the deaths at the end. So I know that I never spent much time on any of the dead Dino's but that is why I killed them because I knew I would never spend much time on them so I just got rid of them. Also for those who don't know TEK armour is an unreleased armour hat kinda glows blue. Anyway** **THANK YOU GUYS so much for reading this chapter. Reviews, Favourites and Follows will be much obliged. My name is Rocket Rover and HOW DO EVERYBODY.**

 **P.S.**

 **Next chapter we continue the plot.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Alpha Alliance

 **What up guy. Your man Rocket Rover here. So in this chapter the plot continues. Right so let me explain Ark football. A Doedic curls up into a ball. 22 Rex's and riders, 11 on each team, use their feet to dribble the Doedic in ball form and their tails to pass and shoot the Doedic in ball form into a Behemoth gateway or goal on each side of the field. A Gigantopithecus without a rider acts as a goalie for each Behemoth gateway or Goal. The Gigantopithecus is trained to not attack the Rex's and block anything from getting into the Goal. It is shown what Rex is its ally and which is its enemy. In this chapter you learn where everyone in this story comes from. Now get to reading.**

* * *

The Giga Army was the talk of the Island. The tribe of Russia wanted to blow the Giga Army sky high. Bladen and Frankie agreed. The united tribes of America or U.T.A. wanted to make some kind of peace treaty. The Tribe of New Zealand wanted to stay out of it. The Fire-dusters were not one to take an attack lying down. They took most attacks with shields or a good few well placed bombs.

They left the D.D.F, Garrison and D.A.F. to protect the city. All leaders and second in commands went with them to make a peace treaty in the tribe France. The tribes in the east of the island where the tribes known as the European tribes were having a football tournament. Many of the Rainbow six were from these tribes. Andreaí was from the tribe Romania, Sky guy from the tribe Lithuania, Nova, Ace, Prometheus and Zylen were from the tribe Ireland Ice was born in Ireland but his parents were from the tribe Nigeria, While Frankie was born in the tribe of England his parents and little brother Bladen were born in the tribe south Africa. Sarah was from the tribe Australia and when Ice first found out he put on a stupid accent and kept it up for a week until Sarah punched him. When they entered France a match was going on but only a few were allowed to go.

All the leaders and second in commands had to go to the meeting. Nova and his second in command Ice had to stay quiet the entire meeting in case they insult the leaders of the other tribes. They have insulted many tribe's before which is why the Fire-dusters are constantly at war. Ace and his second in command Zylen were to make sure the other tribe leaders don't get too angry by flattering them. Frankie and Prometheus were to make the treaty. Mike was to stand around in case the other tribe got violent. Prometheus was still looking for a second in command.

Andreaí, Bladen, Sarah and Sky guy were going to see the Romania Vs Lithuania match. Andreaí and Sky guy were supporting their home countries. Bladen was supporting Romania while Sarah was supporting Lithuania. At the meeting they were trying to get Russia and The U.T.A. to side with them seeing as both of those tribes had powerful armies. Frankie and Prometheus were talking to the leaders for both these tribes. Ice and Nova had fallen asleep in the back of the room. Ace and Zylen, mostly Ace, were putting in a nice comment every now and then.

Suddenly they heard a huge boom and saw fire. Ice and Nova quickly got and looked around "It wasn't me I swear" said Ice quickly. "It's coming from the stadium" said Ace. The Russian leader smiled "do not vorry I ave stationed some of my troops at the stadium they should take care of vit"

"Do you have bombs of your own?" asked Frankie

"No even better"

"What would that be?"

"The Rex's"

 ** _30 MINUTES AGO_**

Andreaí and Bladen were happily watching the match mainly because Romania was winning 1-0. The Romania Rex's (R-Rex 1, R-Rex 2 R-Rex 3 etc.…) were going strong while the Lithuanian Rex's (L-Rex 1 L-Rex 2 L-Rex 3 etc...) weren't even trying. One was asleep another was chasing its own tail like a fool. Sky guy was ashamed and Sarah had already moved to Romania's side. A man came and took Sarah's empty seat. He cast a quick glance at Sky guy at stood with a gasp. "ITS YOU" he yelled. Sky guy rolled his eyes and ignored him.

R-Rex 9 was taking the ball to the goal. The Lithuanian Gigantopithecus jumped for the ball but R-Rex 9 passed it the R-Rex 5 who took a shoot at goal. Everyone was quiet as the ball soared at a perfect arc into the Goal. A gasp came from every mouth in the stadium. The Lithuanian Gigan had managed to stop the ball by jumping back. The Gigan tossed the ball onto the other side of the field. The Lithuanian Rex chasing its tail ran after the ball and slapped it with its tail into the Goal. Lithuania supporters cheered and Romania supporters screamed.

After Lithuania scored again Romania started a riot. Sky guy sat back in his chair and smiled a Romania supporter ran by. Sky guy tripped him.

Bladen snuck down to the control room and started to mess with the control box. After a while it started to spark. "BIG BOOM COMING IN A MINUTE" he yelled after he ran out onto the field. every one evacuated the stadium and the Dino's were quickly moved to another stadium. Bladen was the last to leave, walking out smugly, he smiled at everyone. Then the stadium exploded and his smile grew. The Russian troops went and took hold of Bladen and dragged him to the building the meeting was taking place in.

 **Back at the meeting**

Once Bladen got dragged in, Frankie quickly averted his eyes. "Eto durak, kotoryy otpravilsya bombu" **(That means "this is the fool who set of the bomb")** quickly explained one of the Russian soldiers. "I see" muttered the Russian leader "Vell care to explain vourself voung man" "Err... well you see Lithuania and Romania were playing in a match and Romania was owning Lithuania until all of a sudden they scored two goals and well a riot started and I may have messed with the control box and sorta started a explosion" explained Bladen bashfully. The Russian leader glared at him. "I'm sorry" offered Bladen.

The Russian leader sighed and turned around. "Vell put all vhat aside and I say ve have a treaty" The fire-duster leaders and co-leaders let out sighs of relief.

"Aw sweet so anyone want Shawarma?" asked Ice.

The Russian leader looked at Ice and said "I like him."

* * *

 **Okay a** **short chapter compared to others but still an update. First of all I want to apologize for taking very long to write this and I also want to say that the American election is crazy, like a few of my American friends are getting into arguments over Trump and Clinton. Personally I'm a trump supporter as he says he'll get rid of Isis and I live in Europe so getting rid of Isis is Important to me. I also want to say I didn't mean to offend anyone with the Russian accent. It was based on how my Russian friend talks so I didn't mean to offend anyone. That is pretty much all of it I hope you can forgive me for not updating in a long time and** **THANK YOU GUYS so much for reading this chapter. Reviews, Favourites and Follows will be much obliged. My name is Rocket Rover and HOW DO EVERYBODY.**

 **P.S.**

 **So anyone see Doctor strange? It was a really good movie** **and the cast was great.**


	8. Chapter 8

Collateral Damage

 **What up guy. Your man Rocket Rover here. So I should probably apologies for taking so goddamn long and I apologies. Apologies aside I have been thinking about this story and I do have big things planned. I'm also thinking about making a Sequel for this. Thoughts?**

* * *

Michelangelo Acuna woke up with a mean hangover. He stumbled out of bed and down to his kitchen. " _I probably shouldn't have challenged Nova to a drinking competition he is Irish after all"_ thought Mike. Walking to his best friend's room he banged on the door and walked away. Last week had been a rough one. Repairs were being made to Singapore and the D.A.F, Garrison and D.D.F troops were being trained and hardened into proper Soldiers and Defenders. "C'mon Whippet I got to train the Garry's today" Mike yelled back to his best friend's room. All he heard was a crash. Sighing, he made breakfast for himself and jogged to the training centre.

After training the Garrison, Mike went to watch Frankie train some new recruits for the D.A.F. These recruits, for the time being were nothing not worth a single grain of salt to the army, after 3 months of training with Frankie they will be able to take on a pack of Dire wolves with their bare hand.

"STRAIGHTEN THOSE SPINES, PISS-ANTS" yelled Frankie "The 269th Cadet D.A.F training camp begins now. Allow me to introduce myself; I am the leader of the D.A.F, Commander Frankie Brill AND YOU WILL GROW TO HATE ME. HELL IF I'VE DONE MY JOB RIGHT YOU'LL BE WAKING UP IN A COLD SWEAT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES"

Walking among the Cadets, Frankie talked to them, asking them their ambitions and why they came. Mike and Whippet laughed while Frankie pretty much ruined the cadet's chances of having pride.

* * *

 **Elsewhere...**

* * *

Ice and Nova hauled a metal wall on their backs to a brontosaurus that bent down and picked it up. The bronto tossed the metal wall towards Sky guy and Bladen who used grappling hooks to pull the wall to the top of the wall. Ace and Andreaí sealed it on.

While Ice and Nova were dragging another, Ice lost it. "WHY THE HELL ARE WE DOING THIS AND WERE THE FUCK IS SARAH!" "Without looking down Bladen yelled "LANGUAGE!"

"SHUT IT, WHERE IS SARAH!"

Sky guy jumped down and punched Ice

"Shut up Ice, the reason we're doing this is because we caused more damage than the Giga army AND because we have nothing better to do"

"What about Mike, Frankie or Whippet?"

"Whippet has a concert, Frankie is training cadets and do you remember what happened last time Mike did construction work?"

Ice shuddered "Oh my god the collateral damage was unbearable I nearly died twice!"

"Yeah but what about Sarah?" interjected Nova

"I don't fucking know I was with you idiots all day"

"I'm not an Idiot" muttered Ice

"Oh yeah what's 9+10?"

"I'm so tempted to say 21 but its 2017"

"Your dumbass seems to be stuck in 2004"

"I was only five in 2004"

"Exactly"

By the time Ice figured out what Sky guy said, Sky was already on the wall again "bastard" he muttered

"GUYS I HAVE A GREAT IDEA" yelled Ace from the top of the wall.

The rainbow six gathered around Ace "Okay if we tame a mammoth and another Quetzal we might be able to this a helluva lot faster" "Damn this is a good idea" agreed Andreaí "Alright" said Nova "Ice get Zylen where ever his ass is, Bladen tell your brother we're going taming, Sky find Sarah if we go hunting for mammoths she's the one who knows the Island best, the rest of you make tranq darts and get your longneck rifles and food cause I know someone gonna get hungry or hurt and I swear if there's any collateral damage someone will die"

With that the Rainbow six (and Ace) took off into action.

* * *

 **Alright it's a short chapter but it's all I have right now. Excuses: Writers block, school, doing okay (not bad but not good either) in Christmas exams etc. I'm not gonna lie I'm losing it right now. Well shit I've really messed up now. Anyway** **THANK YOU GUYS so much for reading this chapter. Reviews, Favourites and Follows will be much obliged. My name is Rocket Rover and HOW DO EVERYBODY.**

 **P.S.**

 **I forgot to say but this story now has cursing in it. I probably should have put that at the start of the chapter.**

 **P.S.S.**

 **I'm starting a For honor story soon so look forward to that.**


End file.
